The vertebrae of the human spine are arranged in a column with one vertebra on top of the next. Between each vertebra exists an intervertebral disc that transmits force between adjacent vertebrae and provides a cushion between the adjacent vertebrae.
Sometimes, back pain is caused by degeneration or other deformity of the intervertebral disc (“diseased disc”). Conventionally, surgeons treat diseased discs by surgically removing the diseased disc and inserting a bone graft in the space vacated by the diseased disc. The adjacent vertebrae are then immobilized relative to one another. Eventually, the vertebrae grow into one solid piece of bone.
A variety of different types of bone grafts, also known as intervertebral implants, have been developed to assist in bone growth. These bone grafts can be made out of a number of biocompatible materials, such as, for example, ceramics, metals, bone, and the like. All the various known bone grafts, however, have one or more drawbacks that make the various bone grafts more or less desirable depending on the circumstances.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved spinal implant.